Dark Hearts
by HarperGrey
Summary: This story starts when Regina sacrifices herself to delay the black diamond's destruction of the town. She and Emma end up defeating it's power, but soon realize Henry is missing. Meanwhile, Hook returns in his first step towards redemption and offers them a ride to Neverland. HookQueen endgame.
1. Chapter 1

_So I asked what other ships you all wanted to see on IG and I had a lot of requests for a HookQueen fic. A lot of this chapter is setting up the story, so please don't be bored with the kind of episode recap, I wanted to set the scene. I didn't particularly find the Pan arc interesting, but this episode is a good place to start a HQ fic and I promise it won't really focus on the Pan crap. It's the point where Regina sacrifices herself to save everyone and Hook begins his path to redemption, so they're kind of in the same boat, still outcasts and 'villains' but starting to turn it around. Not to mention nothing has happened between CS yet, so I don't have to write around any hard feelings there. Let me know what you think xoxo_

* * *

Killian gazed down at the once feared Evil Queen, strapped to a table and glaring up at him as he caressed his hook over her body and the belt holding her against the odd looking table. She was positively helpless and it was a mesmerizing sight, like a lion in a cage. A beast that could rip you apart held back in shackles.

"Whatever they're offering you, it's not worth it," Regina looked up at the pirate who was taking her in, raking her with his gaze. He was a peculiar, demented creature, much like herself. She supposed he was finding some sort of kink in all of this, for she certainly knew he had an imagination when it came to sex.

"Considering they're offering to have me kill Rumplestiltskin, I'd say that it is," Killian raised a dark brow down at the woman, focusing on the motivation behind his actions in double crossing the Queen. She'd fed him to the dragon, for god sake, he had no guilt over turning on her.

"You actually trust them?" She glanced up at him, seeing that he was blinded by his need for revenge, making her shake her head and let out a breath, "You don't even know who you're working for."

"Good morning Regina," Her captor came in, rolling a metal machine as he made his way swiftly around the table that constricted her.

"This part of your mission?"

"No, no this," Greg stepped in front of Killian, reaching for Regina's arms as he started to stick something on them and she tried to raise her head to see what he was doing, "This is personal. This is about my father."

"I already told you, he left town," She rolled her eyes as he stuck one of the connectors to her temple. She didn't know what he was doing with this monstrosity he was attaching to her, but it didn't feel good.

"Yet he never came to find his only son? Hook, would you mind lending me a hand, preferably your good one," Greg glanced up at Killian in the corner.

He frowned, glancing at Regina before back at the man he'd made a deal with. The mayor had crossed him, had left him for dead, but he would not take part in torturing her. They had a history, he and the Queen, and as twisted as it may be, bringing her pain didn't appeal to him.

"Sorry mate, gonna have to say no. When you're interested in killing Rumple and not torturing the Queen, find me," He frowned and turned to walk out of the room, hating the niggling feeling of doubt that pulsated through him at the idea of leaving her behind with that demented bastard. Still, she had betrayed him, so he steeled his emotions, putting their past aside and leaving her behind.

* * *

The next thing Regina knew she was coming to, noticeably in more comfortable confines than the metal table she'd passed out on. A cool cloth pressed against her aching forehead, causing her to crack open her eyes to see who was bringing her such sweet relief. Her step-daughter came into view, sitting on the edge of the bed with an expression of deep concern.

Regina's lips parted in surprise, mine blurry but able to put it together that it had been the Charmings that came to her rescue, "You...you saved me?"

"Yes," Snow whispered, brows drawn as she retracted her hand.

Charming stood beside her then, maybe he had been all along, but Regina only noticed him when he spoke up, "You really think we'd let you die?" He crossed his arms, "Despite our differences, we're family."

"Where are they?" Regina grit out, fear gripping her as he last 24 hours came back to her slowly.

The Charmings looked at each other hesitantly before he responded, "They got away."

"So they still have it," Regina groaned, the adrenaline rush she experienced then making her feel weak and dizzy.

"Have what?"

"The black diamond. It's a trigger."

"A trigger?" David questioned firmly.

"That will destroy Storybrooke. I had a fail safe built into the curse," She explained, running a shaky hand through her hair.

"Why exactly were you carrying it around?" Snow demanded to know, climbing atop her moral high horse.

"She was going to destroy us, Mary Margaret."

"I was going to use the beans to take Henry back to the Enchanted Forest," Regina's eyes closed. She was tired, so tired of arguing with these fools.

"And in the process, kill all of us?!" Her stepdaughters voice rose in a telltale way that she was growing upset.

Regina only snarled at the hypocrisy, "You wanna discuss justification? You were going to abandon me. Or shall we discuss the more pressing issue that I no longer control the trigger?"

* * *

Killian watched Greg and Tamara use some new age magical device to lead them through the mines, growing more and more suspicious of them by the minute. He argued with them about who was leading and commanding their mission, frowning when they blew off his questions.

"You're going to destroy an entire town, kill everyone in it?" He eyed the black diamond she held.

"Including your enemy," Greg mentioned.

"Rumple won't be immune to this."

"Nothing will be. Once this thing gets activated, nothing can shut it off."

"This town will turn back into the forest that it was. So tell us Hook, we're willing to die for our cause. Are you willing to die for yours?"

He looked at them then, watching Greg pick up the axe, "Absolutely."

* * *

"You did this, now make it stop!" Emma demanded Regina after they felt the diamond activated. She expected a quick retort, a sassy comeback, but instead the Mayor looked back at her with wide eyes.

"I can't. There's no way."

"Well, figure it out, it's your fault!" She snapped at the brunette who averted her gaze with a guilt wracked expression.

"Stop! I already almost lost my dad, I don't want to lose anyone else," Henry yelled, glancing over to the couch where they'd laid his severely wounded father after the attack from Greg and Tamara. "We have to work together!"

"From the mouths of babes, I'd say the lad has a point," Killian waltzed into the apartment then and Regina, for once, found Charming useful as his knuckles met Hook's face with a healthy crack.

Regina watched them all spat back and forth at each other, Killian explaining why he'd come to them. As she'd suspected, Greg and Tamara had been unable to please Hook's need for revenge and he told them all how he'd rather live. He offered to help then, telling them all he knew where the two were.

Her stomach flopped, fear gripping her as she held onto Henry's shoulder. She couldn't leave him behind, her sweet boy an orphan. But what could they do?

"There is no stopping it. The best thing I can do is slow it down, but that will only delay the inevitable."

"Or give us the time we need," David spoke up with his hopeless optimism and of course, Snow latched onto the idea.

"Time For what?"

"To steal back the beans, to get everyone back into the Enchanted Forest before everyone is gone!"

They hastily scratched up a plan, Charming going with Hook, Emma and Regina going to delay the diamond, while Snow and Henry gathered the townspeople in preparation to travel realms. Regina grabbed her son as they started to disperse, "Henry..I'm sorry for what's happened," She swallowed hard, ignoring Killian who stood a few feet away, undeniably hearing them, "I tried to be the person you wanted me to be and I failed. But I won't let you be alone. Just know that I love you."

Henry looked at her with sullen eyes before responding, "I love you too."

She hugged him then, hugged her boy because it was the last time she could and then she let him go, watched him run to follow his grandmother. She stood and straightened her blazer, still a bit weak from the trauma she'd experienced under Greg's torture. Killian was watching her when she glanced up, his eyes understanding, almost guilt ridden as she steeled her expression back at him and brushed past him without a word.

"The things we do for our children," He muttered, directed at David but Regina heard him on her way out the door.

* * *

Regina had resigned herself to giving her life in order to prolong Storybrooke's destruction so that the rest of the town could leave and go to safety. Her arms shook and tears formed in her eyes at the pain, her chest burning as she forced herself to stay strong despite feeling her magic depleting.

She'd held on for as long as she could, heart hammering in her chest wildly when the Charming family appeared back in the mines, claiming they weren't going to leave her behind. Her relief was short lived, for the stark realization that Killian had escaped with the magic bean brought all of them face to face with their impending doom.

Regina cried as she apologized to her son, kept her shaking hands focused on the diamond as he cuddled into her side. She hated herself for what she witnessed, this family saying their goodbyes. Leaving her son an orphan. It shattered what was left of her heart, made her loathe what she had become. "I don't know how much longer I can hold this off," She admitted in a shaky breath, glancing up to see Emma with a knowing expression. "I'm not strong enough."

"You may not be strong enough, but maybe we are," Emma looked at her then with desperate eyes and Regina's stomach turned. It may work, or her son may witness both of his mother's exploding from the force of the diamond.

Emma's hands came up to the stone, beginning to shake with her untrained magic and Regina instantly felt relief as the diamond took on both of them. She silently willed Emma to follow her lead and she knew the sheriff understood, mimicking her posture and feeling the magic coursing through her. Regina furrowed her brow, knowing while her friend was powerful, she was not ask skilled, so she pushed for the both of them. Her trained hands knew how to combat the dark magic and Emma's power added to that gave her just enough push, and suddenly they were thrust backwards, the stone flying into the air and turning cold and black once more.

Charming's voice was heard first as they all began to rustle from where they'd fallen, "Were alive!"

"Emma!" Snow called out as she and her husband rushed to their daughter.

The Queen came into view behind them, holding the cold diamond in her hand as Emma watched in awe of what they'd done, "We did it."

"Yes we did," Regina murmured, giving a victorious glance to Emma who responded with a faint smile.

"You gotta give it to Henry; he's right about a lot of things," Charming smiled and they all began to turn to see where their boy was.

"Henry! Henry!"

It became evident as they ran around the curve of the track, seeing the backpack laying on the ground, "They took him," Emma gulped and dread filled the Mayor beside of her.

* * *

The four of them ran toward the docks, seeing Greg, Tamara and Henry just ahead near the water. Greg threw the bean then, a green portal opening. All that could be heard was shouting as they watched the kidnappers push their son into the water, the portal snapping shut.

"No!" Emma's parents held her back as she screamed, keeping her from jumping into the water. "We have to follow them."

"Not only do we not know where they went, Hook stole the last bean!" Regina replied in frustration, just as distraught herself but holding it together better than Emma was. She hadn't the energy, her body and her magic drained. Adrenaline was the only thing that kept her from passing out as her mind raced over her baby boy being taken.

"We can't let them just take Henry!"

"Look," Snow brought their attention to the water as they all turned in time to see Killian's ship docking.

"Hook," Regina recognized the ship, leading the group towards the edge of the dock as the pirate made his way down the side of his boat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma demanded to know.

"Helping," He shrugged and felt the angry stares of everyone there, especially Prince Charming.

"Well you're too late. Thought you didn't care about anybody but yourself."

"Maybe I just needed reminding that I could," He frowned, handing over the magic bean to the Savior and glancing at Regina standing beside of her. She looked pale and weak but she stood tall, shoulders squared.

"Enough waiting around, lets go," She grit out and Killian actually felt relief that her spunk hadn't been shocked out of her.

"I thought we were saving the town," He glanced at them all, feeling as if he were missing a major part of whatever was going on here.

"We already did that," David piped in with a glare.

"We need to get Henry. Greg and Tamara took him through a portal," Emma nodded.

Killian looked to the Queen again, "Well I offer my ship and my services to help follow them."

"That's great Hook, but how will we track them?" Regina glanced up at him then, her usual sharp tongue a bit softer and her fiery eyes looking tired.

"Leave that to me," Gold approached them and Hook felt instant irritation flare up inside of him at the presence of the Crocodile, "I can get us where we need to go."

"Well let's do it," Snow's voice prompted them all to board the ship, the group of enemies beginning their adventure together with a common goal.

* * *

They all watched as Gold pricked his finger on the globe and their destination became Neverland. Killian had swallowed his disgust for the man in front of him and they'd all banded together to brace themselves for traveling through the portal. Once through, Hook had estimated a couple days worth of travel to reach where Henry was held captive and they'd all nodded in agreement, tired and weary.

Snow and David went to work on scrounging up something from the provisions they had for the group to eat, Emma and Gold discussing their strategy once they got there and the Queen, she was looking worse with each passing minute.

Killian was surprised he was the only one who noticed her struggling, perhaps it was because he'd seen her in vulnerable states before. The Charmings were oblivious, rifling through crates for sustenance. He thought he heard Emma and Gold discussing Neal back home in Storybrooke, the crocodile mentioning something about Belle taking care of Henry's father and Emma nodding in appreciation.

But the Queen stood alone away from everyone as he did, seemingly swaying on her heels as she turned a deathly shade of pale and her lips pressed together in a thin line. He watched her reach for the deck rail with a panicked expression, saw her eyes begin to roll back in her head and prompting him to take action before she fell overboard. He half stumbled, half darted across the deck, catching Regina as she collapsed into a heap in his arms.

"Regina!" Snow called out when the commotion got their attention, the others coming forward. Some of them were genuinely concerned, others simply wanting to see the beast they feared in such a harmless state.

"I've got her," Killian frowned, seeing her head lolling, "She can have the Captains quarters for the trip there, give her some time to rest."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Emma's lips pursed, "The diamond took a lot out of her."

"Not to mention the torture before that," David reminded them, lips pressed into a grim line and accusatory eyes locked on Hook.

He felt the pang of guilt when his eyes flicked back down the Queen, limp and deathly looking in his arms, "I'll see to it that she gets better," He grit out, glancing back at David with a determined expression before turning, carrying the lightweight royal down the narrow steps to his cabin.

Killian frowned as he stepped into his room, laying her down gently on his bed. She was dead weight, forcing him to lift her legs in order to get the covers over her. But that wouldn't do, considering she still had those blasted heels on. He hadn't been this close to her in years, and to be fair, he'd done much more intimate things to the Queen, so he shrugged and bent down to begin to remove her shoes.

Her head rolled to the side on his pillow, showcasing the bright red welt where the torture device had been attached to her temple and he grimaced. This woman had been tortured to near death, got back on her feet the same day and drained her magic in an attempt to save everyone while she sacrificed herself. While she died, so her enemies could live, happily ever after, with the one thing she loved most, her son.

The boy had this woman's whole heart and it brought out a soft side to the Queen that Killian himself had never witnessed. There had been moments, long ago, where she'd slipped up and shown a hint of vulnerability in front of him, but she'd quickly covered it with crass humor or starting an argument. Of course, she never allowed him to stay around for very long periods of time, either.

He let out a breath as he lifted her legs, bringing the covers over them and up around her to tuck her in. It was bizarre, taking care of this woman who'd fed him to maleficent just hours earlier, whom he'd handed over to be tortured after that. They'd always played a game of cat and mouse, though, taking turns each time of who would use who.

But this time around they weren't doing something for their own benefit, they were saving Henry. It wasn't about power or revenge or gaining something trivial they would've wanted in the past. This time they were working together with the heroes instead of against them.

There wasn't a reason for he and Regina to stab each other in the back anymore, not as if they ever took that personally. They understood each other and the fact that for years, looking out for themselves only had been the way they'd survived. Unlike the judgmental heroes, he knew they understood that about one another and did not take it too personally when one of them would, say, make the other dragon food.

For now, she needed rest and a safe haven and someone to look out for her and he knew that having Snow White do it would only eat Regina alive. She was too proud and she'd never want to look weak in front of the Charmings, that much he knew. The least he could do was help out a fellow underdog and save her pride from having to accept help from the very people she'd once waged war against.


	2. Chapter 2

_YAY thanks for all the love on my first HQ fic. So far I'm loving writing their dynamic and I can't wait to get to the more fun parts, if you catch my drift ;)xxx_

* * *

"She still sleeping?" Emma's questioning gaze met Hook when he stepped out of the cabin later that night, feeling the salty breeze hit his skin. Regina had been stirring a little more than when she'd first passed out, but she remained asleep, so he decided to come up for some air.

"Aye," Killian nodded as he walked over to the crude table the Charmings were dining at, swinging his leg over the bench seat and sitting down. His ship hands were steering clear for the most part, though he could tell they were none too pleased with hosting the heroes, the crocodile and the woman they knew as the Evil Queen. They were tolerating it for now, but if they'd had a longer journey he probably would've had to discipline some of them.

The crocodile sat at the end of the table and it made his skin crawl, seeing his expression brimming with fake concern as he spoke up, "I do hope the torture they inflicted on the Evil Queen does not permanently affect her magic."

Killian scoffed, giving a roll of his eyes as he reached out to begin scooping up some rations for his bowl, "Im sure you'd be devastated if the one person that could rival your power was weakened," He replied sarcastically and saw the hint of a smirk flash on Gold's lips. Rumple had been Regina's worst enemy since day one. He'd turned her into the Evil Queen, had hardened her broken heart and gave her the tools to self destruct.

"And you care?" David asked incredulously, eyeing him as he swirled his drink around in his tin cup, "You were prepared to let her sacrifice herself while we all left."

Killian almost chuckled at the way Emma's eyes averted in guilt, for their precious daughter had been ready to abandon Regina as well. It appeared not all of the Charmings were pure and heroic. "To be fair, I was prepared to leave you all, not just Regina."

"There's no point in arguing about it now, what's done is done," Snow charmed in, being the peacemaker as usual, "What matters now is we stop all of this back stabbing nonsense and help save Henry."

"She's right," David glanced out at the sea as the ship moved at a steady pace, "We do what we have to do to save Henry and we get the hell out of this realm."

"Aye, I second that," Killian frowned, still disturbed by being back there at all, especially with the Crocodile dining at his dinner table. He finished scooping a few bites of the bland soup into his mouth, not having much of an appetite, before grabbing another bowl and spooning some out for Regina, "I'll go take some dinner to the Queen."

"You're awfully concerned with Regina," Emma watched him with a curious gaze as he stood and picked up the bowl. He avoided looking at her, didn't like the suspicious way the sheriff watched him, as if she were implying that he were doing this for any other reason than he owed it to the Queen for nearly getting her killed.

"Amazing what a little guilt can do," Swan's father scoffed and took a sip of his bitter coffee. _He was rather sassy for a man._

"Exactly," Killian actually felt relieved that Prince Charming's insult gave him a cop out, "I'm the one who turned Regina over to those bastards, I should be the one to get her healthy again. That's all there is to it," He managed his best disinterested shrug as he turned from the _Un-Charming_ family and headed back towards his cabin.

Regina was still asleep when he stepped into the dimly lit room, quietly shutting the door behind him as he made his way over to the bed with the bowl in hand. He set it down on the nightstand before pressing the back or his hand to her forehead to check her temperature. She was fevered and clammy feeling under his touch, but she surprised him when her eyes fluttered open at the feeling of his skin on hers.

"You trying to end up with matching hooks, pirate?" She grit through her teeth, though her voice was raspy and lacked the usual bravado as she licked her dry lips.

"No offense Your Majesty, but I highly doubt you could harm a fly in your condition," He raised a dark brow and watched her roll her eyes and huff.

"What am I doing in here? How long have I been out?" She frowned and grunted under her breath as she attempted to lift up on her elbows, pushing herself into the sitting position. She swatted his hand away when he reached out to help, releasing a loud sigh when she leaned back into the pillows, satisfied with her more elevated position that she achieved by herself.

"About six hours," He shrugged and nodded towards the soup on the nightstand, "Its not Granny's but it'll give you some of your strength back."

"If it's not Granny's then it should be edible," She retorted and he smirked a little at the fact that she was still witty even when she wasn't well. Her color had come back some, though she remained faintly peaked and her makeup had worn off. He'd seen her in her glory back in the Enchanted Forest, in her mid twenties, dressed to the nines in diamonds and a painted face. Her looks hadn't changed much over the years and she was still attractive with mussed hair and a bare complexion. _Maybe even more so._

"What are you staring at?" She asked, irritation prevalent in her tone when she picked up the bowl with shaky hands. He knew she hated to show weakness in front of others and that she thought he was staring at her tremble, when really he'd gotten caught up in looking at her.

"Nothing," He sighed and sat down in his chair not far from the bed, propping his boots up on the corner post of it and earning a disapproving wag of perfectly arched brows, "Its just been a while since I've had the Queen in my bed, I have to say, brings back memories."

Regina scoffed at the grin that appeared on Killian's stubbled face and the way it made her stomach flutter at the memories it evoked. There had always been a heavy amount of chemistry that lingered between them and they'd more than once explored the sexual connection they shared. It felt like a lifetime ago, _hell it was a lifetime ago_ , but it wasn't something she'd easily forget.

"More like nightmares," She replied with extra bite in her tone, stirring her spoon around her soup absentmindedly as she shot him a warning glare.

"If I remember correctly, you weren't screaming because you were scared," The right corner of his mouth drew up higher with the way she flushed red and anger flashed in her dark eyes.

"Don't you dare speak a word of our history in front of those idiots upstairs or Snow White will be planning our wedding," She hissed and groaned at the predicament she was in. Her body ached, head throbbed and her magic was nearly nonexistent. It would be a few days before she was back to normal, which meant she'd most likely be down here suffering this fool. She supposed he was slightly more tolerable than the fools above deck, though.

"I wouldn't dream of it," He shrugged his shoulders, pulling a flask out of his leather jacket, "After all, you have said you'd never marry again," His tone had a certain edge to it but he appeared casual otherwise as he took a sip of his rum and let out a sigh at the burning sensation.

"Glad we have that cleared up," Regina rolled her eyes mockingly before taking a small sip of the soup from the spoon, sputtering dramatically, "This is garbage. Who made it? One of your drunk deck hands?"

"Snow and David," Killian grinned and chuckled to himself as he leaned back in the chair, "Want a nip of rum? It'll take the edge off of your hunger."

"Please, I don't do rum." Disdain dripped from her tone as she grumbled and set the bowl to the side, actively avoiding looking back at him. There was a retort on his lips, _no doubt_ , and she would not give him the satisfaction of making eye contact when he delivered it.

"There was a time or two that you did," Killian reminded with a wag of his brows, memories playing in his mind and threatening to make his pants tight if he kept dwelling on them.

"Yes, well I was younger then," She leaned back in her pillows and smiled sarcastically, "I was able to stomach a bit more."

"As was I," Killian bantered and matched her gaze, "Don't have the tolerance for bitter women like I used to."

"I'm not bitter," She spat back at him as her eyes narrowed with irritation and she crossed her arms, infuriated that she hadn't the strength to storm out. _Or slap the shit out of him._

"Nah, why would you be bitter? You're only sharing a son with the daughter of your enemies?" His tone dripped with sarcasm and took another sip from his flask before adding, "Listening to their hypocrisy at every turn. Being told what to do and how to raise the son you have been for ten years. By a convict, of all people. And her parents looking down on you from their ivory tower. They're not all innocent like they claim."

"Thank you," Her eyes darted back to him with sudden appreciation and she nodded once adamantly, demeanor shifting to a much more amicable one, "You don't know how many sermons I've suffered through about forgiveness and heroes and happy endings. If it wasn't for Henry I'd..."

Hook watched her trail off, undoubtedly fantasizing the Charming family demise, a sexy smirk playing on her lips as she stared off deep in thought, "I have an idea what you'd do. I've seen you in action, lest we forget. And as for the sermons, I've gotten my fair share from them."

"They're the worst," She sighed and he nodded in agreement, "What are they doing up there? Trashing me, I know, but are they even planning what we'll do when we get to Neverland?"

"Aye, I told them I'd work on mapping an entrance to the island tonight. I know of a few potential ways to get to it without alerting Pan or the Lost Boys that we're coming."

"I should've known we couldn't rely on the idiots upstairs to do anything sensible. They don't know what we're about to walk into. The worst enemy they've ever dealt with was me," Regina sneered towards Killian, knowing he knew better than anyone what a true adversary was, "And there were so many times I could've squashed them and I didn't, yet they think they won. And they have no idea that we're about to walk onto an island of savages who will slit throats and ask questions later."

"I figured you must've spared Snow at some point," He eyed the Queen, seeing her clench her jaw and her head tilted back pridefully, "God knows you could've ended her had you wanted to."

"I wanted to," Regina grit out through clenched teeth, "I still want to sometimes, just...not as badly," She huffed, "Plus Henry would never forgive me. I could've had him to myself and been back in the Enchanted Forest if you hadn't screwed up my plans."

"I screwed up your plans? Maybe if you hadn't tried feeding me to your ex-girlfriend I would have sided with you and neither one of us would've been jilted," He rolled his eyes at the gall of the woman sitting in his bed, brow raised defiantly. _She'd left him for dead and then had the nerve to be angry with him?_

"Maleficent and I were never a thing," She snarled, jerking the covers up over her higher as she scooted down in the bed.

"Oh come on Regina," He let his head fall back and a laugh escape him, "You're a lot of things, but you've never been a prude. Just admit it."

"What's the matter? Still upset you were never invited to join?" Regina looked over at him, hint of a smile on her full lips as she toyed with her necklace.

"I knew it!" His head snapped up, naughty grin splayed across his face, "So you have made use of that forked tongue of hers."

She rolled her eyes at his vulgarity and scoffed, "You're so gullible. You'd think being a pirate would've taught you not to believe everything you're told," Regina teased him, mock annoyance lacing her features but her eyes sparkled with mischief. It had been years since he'd seen the more playful side of her. The Mayor was stone cold and mostly serious, aside from her cunning wit, but the Regina he had known was adventurous and playful underneath her Evil Queen facade.

"Come on, humor an old friend," Killian groaned and tilted his head to the side as he watched her snuggle down in his covers, "Tell me the truth about you and the dragon."

She heard the playful jest in his tone and knew he had that stupid grin on his face, probably getting half stiff in those obnoxious leather pants he wore at the thought of she and her old friend.

"You couldn't handle the truth," She grumbled, rolling on her side with her back to him, "I'm tired, you're dismissed."

Killian shook his head, chuckling under his breath at the way her moods came and went like flipping a switch. He wasn't offended, knew she was teasing him in her own twisted way. Her humor was extremely dry, offensive to idiots like the Charmings and appreciated by those who tended to be more cunning. "This is my cabin, _Your Majesty_."

"You don't honestly think you're sleeping with me, do you?" Her tone was incredulous as she glanced over her shoulder, brows furrowing.

"Don't be a child, we've done worse," He rolled his eyes then, standing from his chair to make his way over to the small desk in the corner, "Quit harping and go to sleep, I'll be working on mapping our way to Neverland and by the time I lay down you'll be out."

"You'd better hope I am, _pirate_."

He watched her root around in the bed before finally finding a comfortable position to sleep in, musing to himself how the Queen of elegance and poise was anything but when it came to sleeping. On the few occasions he'd fallen asleep in her bed accidentally he'd taken knees to the groin an elbows to the face because of her restless sleeping habits. Not to mention the nightmares she had. _Wonder if she still had those?_

Killian frowned, shaking away the thought as he sat down at the desk, rolling out one of his old maps to begin plotting a route for them to take. An hour passed as he drew their route, deciding he'd add on an extra day of travel in order to approach the island from a different direction where they'd be less likely to be spotted. Regina would argue with him on it, no doubt, but she'd ultimately accept his logic. She was stubborn but she was also a leader, she'd maintained a prospering kingdom for years on her own after the King's death and she knew when to consider others' expertise. _And this ship was his._

He stretched his legs as he stood from the chair, leaving the map on the table to finish in the morning when he became too sleepy to see straight. Regina was long gone by now, slow breaths moving her back that was to him ever so slightly. Careful not to wake her, he shucked his boots and leather jacket, taking a deep breath before slowly pulling the covers down to get into the bed. She stirred when his body weight shifted the mattress, causing him to freeze and wait until her breathing returned to normal. Knowing her, she probably would rather he sleep on the floor and he wasn't about to have that argument when he was this tired.

She sighed in her sleep once he'd managed to lie down fully and he began to remember the first time he'd met her. The Queen had been wearing a body hugging blue velvet dress with diamond accents and he'd been shaken by her beauty, though he'd tried his hardest to hide it. He'd been a young, idiotically proud pirate back then and he didn't take up with royals. _Or find them attractive._

But she swayed on her heels, pacing around her large and sparsely decorated bed chamber while she poured him a drink and told him of her great plans to create a world without magic where he'd be able to kill Rumple with his bare hands. He hadn't known whether it was Regina or the thought of finally getting revenge on his enemy, but he stirred in his pants and they were both highly aware of it. When she'd used his hook to tilt his chin up to her, leaning in close enough that he felt her hot breath as she described to him how he would be able to slit the Crocodile's throat with a flick of his wrist, he'd nearly groaned.

The Queen was dark and dangerous and stunning, like a magnetic force that pulled him in such as nothing he'd ever experienced before. He was used to bar maids and prostitutes hanging on him, trying to earn a living off of him and his men when they ported at various places. But the woman in front of him was the image of class, of elegance, of a league far beyond his own. Unlike the average royal woman, though, she was fierce and sexual, innuendos falling out of her painted red lips every other sentence.

When he'd agreed to help her and asked what the nature of their deal was, she'd stated that she needed him to kill her mother. He hadn't understood it at the time and when he'd asked her what her mother had done to warrant such a fate she'd snapped at him, eyes glazing over and disengaging with him. Now he fully understood, Cora was a tough bitch and she hadn't shown Regina much kindness in her lifetime. _No one had, really._

Killian gazed at Regina's back, staying close to his side of the bed, nearly rolling off of the edge. If she woke up and found him any closer she'd probably light him on fire, so he thought best to show precaution. Though they had a history, _the Mayor_ was much too uptight and awkward to be reminded of such things and he would not push it. He'd tease her, of course, but he wouldn't acknowledge that he knew more sensitive stories from her past, for he knew she did not handle vulnerability very well. She'd relied on herself for so many years that opening up did not come naturally and that was something he understood all too well.


	3. Chapter 3

_thanks for all of the reviews :) i'm glad you all are enjoying this. the dynamic is a fun one to explore since they're so different to evil charming. also writing them with a little bit of history gives me more to play with. let me know what you think! xx_ x

* * *

Regina's eyes fluttered open, confusion clouding her mind for a moment as she stared at the rough wooden wall beside the bed before her memory came back to her. Sunshine poured in from the small, circle shaped window across the crude cabin and she groaned, attempting to roll onto her back before she realized she wasn't alone. Her eyes widened at the weight draping over her waist, glancing down to see a man's arm, clad with a leather cuff at the end where a hand should be. _Jesus Christ, the pirate was cuddling her._

"That better be your tacky belt buckle poking me in the back," She growled, voice low and husky from sleep, feeling something pressing against her bottom.

"Morning," Killian's accent was thick and she felt the breath from his words in her hair, alerting her to how close he was. It alarmed her more than she cared to admit, feeling another body so close to her. She hadn't been held in ages, not since Graham was alive and even then it had been rare she'd let things get to the point of _spooning._

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina snapped, channeling her best Evil Queen tone as she reached down and grabbed his arm, throwing it back towards him as she flopped over onto her back. She pushed herself into a sitting position and glared down at him, waiting for a response. His hair was mussed and he was grinning, eyes still closed in a sleepy haze and it was much too familiar. Reminded her too much of a mistake she'd made years ago.

"To be fair, you snuggled up to me," He replied, running a hand over his face in an attempt to wake himself up as he rolled onto his back, "Pressed that beautiful arse up against me and I was powerless to resist," His eyes came open then and he smirked up at her, making her want to slap the cocky grin from his face.

"Let us be clear, tonight you sleep on the floor," She frowned irritatedly and shoved an elbow into his ribs, hearing him guffaw and then let out a boisterous laugh. "Now let me out!"

"I'm comfortable, Your Majesty. Can't you just relax a little while longer?" He yawned, tucking both of his arms behind his head and raising an eyebrow up at her. She hated the way her stomach stirred at the sight of him shirtless, eyes flickering down to catch a glimpse of his hard chest, speckled with dark hair and a few primitive tattoos. His abs were still as defined as they used to be, sinewy lines leading down to the vee of his abdomen that peeked out of his pants, causing her to remember how good he felt underneath her.

"I see being in my bed is bringing back memories for you, as well," He smirked when he caught her looking. Her eyes had traveled down his body for a brief moment and he couldn't resist calling her on it, even if it had gave him a chance to eye the gaping buttons of her shirt, seeing the black lace bra she wore underneath.

Her eyes flashed back to his face and she gave him her best snarl, hating the fact that her side of the bed was pushed up against the wall, "Get out of my way or so help me, Hook."

"Wound a little tightly are we, _Your Majesty_?" Killian remained in his position, stupid smile spread across his rugged features. He was enjoying this too much, teasing her with references to their past and how he knew she had enjoyed his body immensely, but two could play that game.

"You have no idea," She smiled wickedly before rolling ontop of him, seeing his eyes flash with surprise and darkening when she straddled his waist, "You should know better than to tease the Evil Queen," She hissed, pressing hands against his shoulders as she rolled her herself on his crotch once, suppressing a smirk at the hard bulge she felt pressing against her.

"I guess I never do learn my lesson," He grinned up at her, hand sliding around to grip her ass as he let out a slight groan.

"Do you remember that time in my chamber?" She smirked down at him, letting out a soft noise that she knew would get to him as she rocked her hips again, effectively dry humping his erection through the fabric of their clothing. She'd be lying if she said the friction between her legs wasn't welcome. _It had been a while for her and she did find him attractive._ "When we broke the headboard?"

Killian groaned and let his head fall back, looking up at her with heavy lidded eyes as he started to move his hips in an upward motion to match her, "You let me take you so many times that night."

"That's right," Regina's voice was a deep purr, pressing her nails into the skin of his shoulders as she ground her hips harder. She knew she had to put an end to it though, before her attempt to prove a point backfired on her and she fucked him on the spot, "And you never will again," She continued in the same tone, seeing him start to groan before his eyes popped open and he frowned when she stopped moving.

"You-" He grumbled when she smirked and swung her leg from him as she rolled onto the opposite side of the bed and stood. Her head swam for a few moments from the sudden movement, still being weak from the day before, but when she glanced back at him his lips were pressed into a tight line and he glared at her. "Was that necessary, Regina?"

"I'm here to find my son, nothing else," She sniped, brushing out her clothes and trying not to laugh at the pop tent happening under his covers, "I should've known you hadn't changed."

"Yes, well nobody gave me reason to, did they?" He snapped back at her, his retorts usually not so serious or digging as this one, but she knew what he was getting at. It was enough to leave her without a comeback, swallowing her anger and instead storming for the cabin door. This was why she didn't like being around him. Playful sparring could turn serious without warning and she was in no mood to dig up the past. _Insufferable pirate._

* * *

 _"Get in the carriage," She smiled wickedly at him, pearly white teeth snarling behind perfectly painted lips. Her breasts were pushed up to the heavens in her corset, looking the absolute epitome of temptation. He was getting himself into trouble, into something bigger than he was, but the promise of revenge on his enemy was too sweet to turn away from. Not to mention the woman behind it all._

 _After she'd proposed he kill her mother in exchange for a passage to the Land Without Magic, he'd insisted he go back to the docks to make his men aware of his plans and make sure they'd fair all right without him for a bit. He was a Captain before anything else and it was his duty to at least inform the men who loyally followed him. Regina had allowed him, advising him she'd meet him here after he'd tended to what he needed to. She was fashionably late, like a true Queen, leaving him to his own devices with a canteen full of last night's wine._

 _"A test is it? I've been a pirate for over a hundred years and my hook has tasted the blood of dozens. Whatever your test, trust me, I've got the medal for it, love," He grabbed his wine goblet back in a defiant gesture after she'd taken it from him, gulping down what was remaining before throwing it over his shoulder and crawling into her carriage, not missing the grin that spread across her features._

 _"You're quite confident for a common pirate," The Queen sneered, sitting down across from him, crossing her legs that were clad in tight red velvet._

 _"Haven't come across anyone who got the best of me yet," Hook leaned back against the padded seat of her carriage, lifting one arm to drape over the top of it and raising a brow at her. The Queen was as bullheaded and cocky as he'd ever known a female to be and he'd be lying if he said he knew how to handle a woman of her caliber, but he'd be damned if she knew it._

 _"You obviously don't know the Mills women very well," She laughed darkly, a hint of anger flickering in her dark eyes for a moment as she watched him intently, "You're going to have to be prepared."_

 _"I'm here, am I not?" He gave a slight shrug of his shoulders, "What is this test you have for me?"_

 _"Please, you're far from prepared," She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "You may be seasoned in battle but you have no clue the power you're dealing with when it comes to Cora. I'm going to have to teach you, probably for a few weeks, and then you can complete the ultimate test. If you pass, then you shall have your chance at killing my mother."_

 _"And if I succeed, a passage to the Land Without Magic," He grit at her firmly, "I trust you're a woman of your word?" He wasn't about to go through hell for nothing and he didn't quite trust her yet._

 _"If you succeed," She smirked at him, slowly uncrossing her legs and letting her thighs fall apart slightly, "Tell me, Pirate. Does the idea of getting revenge on your enemies turn you on like it does me?" She gave a sigh that made him stir in his pants and his gaze quickly dropped to her legs, her thighs, thinking of what she looked like bare._

 _"Aye, but not as much as the thought of the look on their face when I pierce them with my own hook," He stared back at her, catching her attention and seeing the instant excitement in her eyes at his words, "Knowing that my face will be the last thing they see," He reached out, the carriage so small that their knees were almost touching, making it easy for him to run the side of his hook up the outside of her thigh, "...before they draw their last, miserable breath."_

 _Her brow raised in interest as she glanced down at the path of his hook when he slipped the curve around her narrow side, pulling her towards him, "What do you imagine?" He asked, putting just enough pressure with his hook to press the point into the small of her back, eliciting a tiny hiss from her._

 _The Queen scooted to the edge of her seat, nearly in between his own legs now as she reached in with a malevolent grin and ran her hands up the leather of his jacket, "Taking everything from them, their happiness, their love," She took a deep breath and exhaled, letting her eyes close briefly as her hands ran up around his neck, "Bringing an end to them in the most torturous way possible."_

 _He watched her intently as she got caught up in her fantasy, running his hand under her thigh and his hook under the other, "Does it make you wet, Queen, thinking about your enemy's demise?" He asked boldly, picking her up and in one swift movement bringing her to straddle his lap._

 _Her eyes flickered open with a wild look before she grinned at their newfound position, "Find out for yourself," She replied, voice low and raspy. The carriage bounced underneath them, jostling her position on his lap, jarring both of them together._

" _This is one test I feel sure I'll pass with flying colors," He groaned at how tight his pants had become with her breasts nearly in his face, quickly wrapping his arm around her and dragging the sharp end of his hook down the back of her corseted top, ripping the lace with one jerk._

 _She gasped, fingers threading through his hair and scowling at him when he lifted his gaze back to her. He expected a lecture or a slap one, but instead she dug her nails into his scalp and tilted his head back before taking his mouth in a hungry kiss. He groaned into her mouth in an eager response, jerking the top down her shoulders letting her breasts free._

 _"Gods," He hissed when he broke the kiss and tilted his head back up, seeing dark nipples come into view. She let out a moan that made him want to cum on the spot when he leaned in and took one bud into his mouth, hand kneading her ass as his other arm wrapped around her waist keeping her close to him._

 _The Queen mewled and scratched her nails over his scalp before flicking her wrist and ridding him of his leather jacket, leaving them both bare from the waist up, "Hmmm, I do like it rough," She hummed humorously and gave a low, guttural sound when he bit down gently on her pebbled peak._

 _"It's a shame you insist on wearing bloody breeches like a man, a dress would've been so much easier," He said after letting her nipple go with a pop, eyes traveling up her bare, toned waist, perfect rounded breasts, and eventually to her face where she was watching him intently._

 _"Surprised you don't rip them, too," She grinned and he could tell she felt alive, was more uninhibited than he'd seen her. For dark creatures like themselves, sex and revenge were of the utmost importance; could make them forget of their misery for a while. The look on her face spurned him on, knowing what she was feeling as he reached up to tangle his hand in her hair and jerk her to him for a bruising kiss._

 _It was needy and raw the way their tongues dueled, prompting her to grind herself on his lap for friction. He grunted when she put pressure down on his stiff cock, too much clothing still yet in between them to satisfy him. "Should we do something about these pants, milady?" He smirked against her mouth before pressing hot kisses down her jawline to her neck, hearing her moan in appreciation as he used his lips and stubble to kiss and caress the sensitive skin there._

 _"Hmm...Lets see what you're working with, shall we?" She suggested, using magic to strip away the remainder of their clothes before he could respond. He nearly groaned at the sheer feeling of his erection being able to stand unrestricted, feeling it press against the soft skin of her abdomen._

 _"Impressive," She purred, hand slipping down between them as he continued his ministrations on her neck. He bit down on her skin when she wrapped her hand around him, pumping him once, twice, slowly and firmly. "But the test is far from over."_

 _Hook lifted his face from her neck, gazing at her intently as she stroked him slowly, "I'm at your service, Your Majesty," He smirked as he slipped a hand underneath her, pushing two fingers through her slick folds, "Just as I'd imagined," He groaned at how aroused she was before lifting his hand, slipping his fingertips in his mouth._

 _The Queen's own mouth gaped in utter fascination as she watched him lick her arousal from his fingers, her eyes growing hungrier by the moment. He'd barely let the tip of his second finger go from his lips before she'd lowered her hips to find his tip and sheathed him with a loud moan._

 _"Fucking hell," Hook groaned as his head fell back momentarily before snapping up to look at her. Her eyes were closed, brows furrowed and lips parted as she took a moment to adjust to his size before she started rocking on him with a moan. She was hot and wet and so tight, he feared coming too soon and losing his life because of it._

 _The sight of The Evil Queen completely bare, sitting on his cock, was something out of his wildest dreams. He'd heard great tales of her beauty and danger, but never saw the appeal in a malevolent bitch of a ruler. But she was fire and ice and exquisite in every way, different to anything he had imagined._

 _"Such a big boy," Her eyes opened and a breathless smirk appeared as she gripped the back of the seat beside his head, using her arms to push and pull herself on his member, "So hard and thick," She murmured, her words making him groan as she curled her hips forward and back, whimpering under her own breath._

 _Hook let his head rest against the back of the seat, pushing his hips out towards the edge of it as he gripped her hip and helped her increase the pace after a few torturous minutes of her slow rhythm , "You feel-mmm," He groaned at how slick she'd made them both, gazing up at her from his slightly reclined position, giving her knee room._

 _"I need more," She demanded with a groan down at him, riding him harder, breasts bouncing in his face as she gripped the back of his seat and began to ride him with determination. He started to thrust his hips up in response, adding to the friction and earning an appreciative moan. "Yes, like that," She hissed, eyes closed now as her back curled and she moved on him, taut abdomen gleaming with a thin layer of sweat now._

 _"Come here," He growled as he sat up straight, wrapping his hooked arm around her waist and pulling her tightly against him, hearing her gasp at how deeply he was buried inside of her, "Mmm, is this what you want?" His voice came out gravelly to his own ears and he heard her moan a reply he could only assume was a 'yes' when her hands gripped his upper arms and she pulled herself against his chest tightly._

 _They started moving wildly when he began to slam his hips in an upward movement while keeping her completely sheathed on his cock, their bodies working in frenzied motion to chase the release building rapidly in both of them. She panted in his ear, nails digging into the skin of his back as she clutched at him. Her knees now clamped around his sides as she used them to pull her hips into his, creating friction that had them both groaning at the way she was grinding his member._

 _"Don't stop, ah, fuck," She hissed near his ear as she squirmed desperately, body tensing as he kept his arm wrapped around her, pounding his hips in that upward motion that he knew had him hitting something deep within her, "Don't you fucking stop, pirate," Her threat sounded desperate on her lips, almost cut off by a high pitched moan that escaped her._

 _"Never, Your Majesty," He grit out, sweat beading on his brow as he pounded her. He used his grip on her narrow waist to pull her down while he thrust upward, combining with the curling of her hips to make them both grunt in appreciation. She clenched suddenly and violently around him, letting out a sharp cry near his ear as her nails shredded his back and her body convulsed on him._

 _She shuddered and drenched them both when she came, a string of curse words leaving her beautifully painted lips. He jerked inside of her a few more times before letting himself go with a groan of his own, head falling back and her body coming with him as she slumped against his chest. They remained silent for a few moments to catch their breath, the only sound around them being the hum of the carriage and the trotting of horse hooves._

 _"What do you say, Your Majesty? Did I pass the first test?" He asked, her hair in his face as her own rested against the curve of his shoulder, their bodies sticking together._

 _"You did all right for a pirate."_


	4. Chapter 4

_sorry for the wait. not a long of time to write lately. good news is i may have more time to write next week :) xxx_

* * *

Day had turned into night and the air chilled, the seas becoming stormy and turbulent within a matter of minutes. Regina had been sitting near the front of the deck when the mermaids attacked and they'd all been forced to work together despite the tension of the group. The waters were calm now and she stood just a few feet away from Killian who was manning the steering of the ship. They'd all agreed to take turns standing guard on the upper deck, breaking off into pairs to rotate throughout the rest of the journey. Of course she'd been stuck with Hook, but he was being quiet and hadn't annoyed her too much, _yet._

A glance down at her clothing let her know she must look a sight. It was wrinkled from how it had dried and she knew her hair was undoubtedly wavy, no longer holding the style she'd came here with. It didn't matter, though. Nothing mattered but getting to that damn island and finding her baby boy.

She let out a breath as she stared out at the dark water, worrying about where Henry was right now. _Was he safe? Had anyone hurt him? Did he know they'd come for him?_ Her nerves were on edge, everyone's were. It was no surprise that they'd ended up in a brawl during the mermaid attack. _Fucking Snow White_.

She was always getting in her way. Regina had found the high road never got her far in life and she despised how Snow always insisted they do the right thing, even when their lives were on the line. Someone had to make the tough decisions and the responsibility always fell on Regina's shoulders, only to end up being chastised for taking action.

The idiot Charmings were worried about killing a few mermaids when all of their lives had been in danger. If she hadn't turned that deformed fish into a stump, it very well could've summoned more and they'd all be dead. Then no one would ever find Henry and god knows what he would be subjected to under Pan's rule. If he even survived it.

They were hypocrites. _All of them._ They were the first to criticize her for her past and the first to ask her for help when people were in trouble. They knew how desperate she was to redeem herself in her sons eyes and they took full advantage of the fact that she'd do almost anything to achieve his love and acceptance. They let her do the dirty work time and again so they could keep their hands clean and look down at her from their moral high horse.

When she'd helped Emma and Snow back from the portal at the wishing well it had been Emma who Henry ran to exclaiming _mom_ , while she huddled against a tree and tried to regain her composure from the blow of magic she'd taken. When she'd helped David go under the sleeping curse to find them it had been he and Snow who got the cheer from the town folk when she woke him with a kiss. They'd all huddled together, fawning over the couple while Regina stood by herself, unacknowledged.

Her sweet boy had approached her where she stood, claiming she had changed and giving her a hug that made her want to weep. Of course, Emma had pulled him away with the rest of them to go have a family dinner and she was left alone. _Again._ Not that she deserved to be included after her past, but it still stung. The look of pride in Henry's eyes kept her going though, despite the loneliness of being the outcast.

Then there was the stupid welcome home party of Emma and Snow's that the Savior invited her to. She'd been so lonesome and desperate to see her son that she'd foolishly agreed, baking a lasagna and instantly earning looks of hatred and disgust when she entered the diner. The people made it clear she wasn't welcome, throwing barbs at her any chance they got while scarfing down the food she'd made. Henry was the only one who spoke with her, saying he was glad she came, but he ended up with everyone else while she sat in the booth. _Alone. Again._

When she left the Savior even felt it necessary to come outside and rub salt in the wound. Regina had thanked her for inviting her and Emma was quick to tell her she only did it for Henry, but she missed him so much that she'd went on to ask if he could come over more. The uppity Savior had blatantly said it wasn't best, instantly making her blood boil. Then she'd snapped at the blonde, watching the condescending golden child spin on her heels to return to her family, forcing her to apologize immediately for fear they'd keep Henry from her forever. It burned her inside, having to kiss ass with the Charmings daughter to see her own son. The woman who'd abandoned him for ten years suddenly thought she knew what was best for the baby she'd raised.

Emma had spilled then, telling her how she knew Regina was trying to be a better person because _Archie_ had divulged their private sessions. The cricket had blabbed about her struggle to not use magic and be a better person for her son. It felt like a knife in the back. She couldn't trust anyone in this town, not even a man whose job it was to keep secrets. A man who also disappeared shortly after that, thanks to her mother, though the Charming family was all too happy to blame her for that as well.

 _You can pretend all you want but we know who you are. And who you will always be._ Emma's words still echoed in her ears now. She'd vanished into purple smoke and later watched Emma tell Henry she was guilty of a crime she hadn't actually committed. Her suffering didn't end there, though, for Cora had ended up worming her way back into her life after effectively causing her to lose everything. _And she'd foolishly allowed it._

The scene in Gold's shop the day she lost her mother played _over_ and _over_ and _over_ again in her mind. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to forget the crippling heartbreak of Cora's decision that day. Emma Swan had a knife to her neck while Cora engaged in a stand off with Neal for the dagger. She had pleaded for her mother to help her, but she'd only glanced her way before turning back to grab the dagger with her magic. If her own mother could so easily choose power over her life, then what hope did she have in ever finding someone who felt her worthy of love when she so clearly wasn't?

Regina's stomach turned as she recalled what happened next, finding Snow White in her vault. The manipulative little bitch had cursed her mother's heart and gave it to her masked as a peace offering, luring her in with the hopes that Cora would love her the way she'd always wanted her to. It was a moment of vulnerability and weakness that she'd never forgive herself for. Especially since it ended in her mother dying by her hand.

She leaned her hands on the railing of the deck, leaning over it and inhaling a deep breath of the ocean air in an attempt to calm her stomach. The image of Cora dying in her arms would be forever burned into her memory. She'd told her she would've been enough, Regina wasn't sure that she would've, but Cora had said it with her last breath. She'd begged her mother not to leave her, for no matter how complicated their relationship, she was the only person she had left.

Like most things, she mourned her mother alone. She'd put her to rest in her vault, laying a single rose on her coffin and having only one person come to pay their respects. Rumple had warned her that she shouldn't follow her mother's path, that she would give up the thirst for vengeance so she could have her son. In her anger she'd defied him and the weasel had only went and blabbed to the Charmings about her plans for revenge against Snow, causing her own son to fear her again.

She'd found him trying to destroy magic with a stick of dynamite at the wishing well and she'd tried to convince him that the curse she was prepared to cast would be the best for them. He was having none of it and then his mother appeared, Henry in the middle of the stand off between all of them. His big, innocent eyes stared up at her as he pleaded for her to destroy magic before it destroyed his family. Despite her inner desire for revenge and to have him to herself, she'd dropped the scroll into the fireball in her palm. She'd done the right thing, only to find out a few weeks later the Charmings were farming a way to do exactly what she had just chosen not to.

Finding they were planning to leave her and take Henry, the very thing they were condemning her for, set a new fire to her need for vengeance. She was so desperate for it to work she'd even teamed up with Hook, something she swore she'd never do again after the disaster it ended in last time. Typical of them, they'd betrayed each other and effectively foiled both of their own agendas. _And her son was lost to her once more._

Her heart constricted with the thought of losing him as she gazed out at the ocean, wincing when she pressed her lips together and realized the cut on her lip. It had felt good to crack her knuckles on Snow's face, she had to admit, but the bitch had gotten a few good hits in as well. She'd have been able to fry her with magic if she'd really wanted to, but fighting it out the old fashioned way proved a good stress reliever. Besides, she'd wanted to knock her out for so long.

A change in the pace swayed her where she stood and brought her from her thoughts, prompting her to turn around to the Captain behind the wheel, "Why are you slowing down? In case you didn't know my son's life is in danger," She snapped and closed the space between she and Killian, watching him stop the wheel with his hook.

"Oh I know, my hard headed Queen," He half smirked and raised a brow but there was no real humor in his expression when he looked at her. She frowned a little at the black eye he sported from his own fight with the other half of the idiotic duo and wished for a moment she'd been free to watch Hook rough up Charming. "The plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, link up with the widest part of the river, and we sail right through and take them by surprise."

She watched him steer the boat, shaking his head before continuing, "The irony."

"What irony?" She frowned, standing slightly behind him with crossed arms.

"I spent more time than I care to remember trying to leave this place to kill Rumple and here I am, sailing right back into it's heart with him as my guest of honor...It's not quite the happy ending I was hoping for," He admitted, knowing deep down she'd understand. Their lives had been too much alike for her not to.

"Greg Mendell said something funny to me," He felt her look at him from the corner of his eye and he stole a glance back at her, seeing her force that half smile she gave when she was trying not to appear vulnerable while talking about something personal. "He said I'm a villain...and that villains don't get happy endings. Do you believe that?"

She bit her bottom lip as she watched him turn his sights back towards the front of the ship while he steered, "I hope not...or we've wasted our lives."

Regina averted her gaze to her boots, swallowing the knot in her throat. Would she ever be able to redeem herself for the things that she'd done? Would she ever be worthy of her son's love? The disappointment she'd seen in his eyes, the way he'd turned his back on her, it had broken her. She worried if he'd ever forgive her for how she'd planned to take him away with her and back to the Enchanted Forest. She'd nearly killed him and his entire family with that black diamond. What kind of a mother did that?

"He'll be fine, you know," Killian's voice caught her off guard, "Your little lad. He's smart. He'll keep himself safe until we get there."

"Don't you mean Emma's son," She said sarcastically, lifting her chin up with a sneer as she searched the distance.

"She gave him up," Hook gave a shrug as he glanced towards the Queen who avoided his gaze, "She may have given birth to him, but it doesn't make you less his mother. To be honest I'm proud of you, Queenie."

"What?" She rolled her eyes and met his gaze them, jaw clenching in irritation.

"You've changed. The woman I knew would've turned into a raging mad lunatic and leveled the entire town already and had your son for yourself," He smirked at her knowingly, "I know how hard it is for you to keep that temper of yours under control."

"I only do it for Henry," She grit through her teeth, "Otherwise they'd be long gone."

"Trust me, I know."

* * *

 _The Queen was panting but bright white teeth gleamed behind red lips as she snarled and held her sword against his firmly. He couldn't help but smirk at the proud look on her face an he knew if he wanted to physically overpower her with his own sword, he could, but she'd only flatten him with her magic. They'd been sparring in her lair after she'd playfully challenged him to a fight to test his skills and he had to admit he was impressed by her own._

 _He'd been given a chamber upon their arrival at her dark castle, though if their chemistry in the carriage was any indication, they wouldn't be sleeping much during his stay. Sweat glistened on her chest and she was undoubtedly stifling in that corset and tight leather pants through this physical activity, but she didn't seem to mind._

 _There was a playful side to her that he couldn't help but be drawn to. It was easy to lose himself in her dark and enticing aura and he found he was enjoying her more than he probably should. This woman was dangerous, bound to turn on him at any moment, maybe even end his life when she was finished with his services. He couldn't get too comfortable, regardless of how easily he could fall into the tornado of sexual tension and mischief they shared._

 _He stole a glance at her cleavage for just a moment while they stood with their swords locked and heard her snicker as she took full advantage of distraction. A gasp escaped his lips when he felt her sword pierce him and he had to physically look down to see if he'd been stabbed, letting out a breath of relief to see she'd sunk it in between his torso and arm with expert precision._

 _"Lesson number one, never become distracted around a Mills woman," She grinned up at him as she tilted her chin up in a seductive manner. "You're not a bad sword fighter, but you wouldn't stand a chance against my mother's magic."_

 _"What do you suggest I do about that?" He raised a brow and eyed her, feeling himself stir when her tongue escaped her lips and dabbed the corner of her lip._

 _"We'll work on that," She gave a shrug and smirked before turning and sashaying towards her dressing table, grabbing a cloth and dabbing at her chest in a way that had him remembering his mouth on those soft mounds, "There's little tricks we can use. Enchanting your hook. Putting a protection spell around your heart. I'll explain it all eventually, but you're dismissed right now."_

 _"Are you sure?" He wasn't sure what prompted him to dig himself deeper, but he laid his sword against the nearby table before making his way up behind her. His gaze met hers in the mirror and he saw a slight tug at the corner of her mouth and her eyebrow perk in curiosity._

 _"What's the matter, pirate?" Her voice was laced with seduction as she tilted her head to the side and let her eyes close when he dipped his face to her neck and begin to press slow kisses along the column. "Did you not get your fill on the way here?"_

 _"Let's just say I worked up an appetite for seconds," He murmured against her skin before biting down in a way that had her giving a low little growl. His arm wrapped around her torso, pulling her back against his front and pressing his growing stiffness into her bottom._

 _She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and purred, letting out a breath at the way he continued to ravish her neck with kisses and bites here and there. His hook curled around her side where he held her in place, his other hand sliding over her side to her front, fingertips dipping into the top of her tight corset. The lack of space for his hand had him gripping the flesh hard, palm pressed against her nipples as he knead her breast roughly, eliciting a hiss from her._

 _"Well if you're going to be a guest in my palace you'll soon find out that you'll have to wait on yourself," She began to grind her hips back into his crotch in an achingly slow manner, feeling him suck down on her neck in response. "If you want something, you get it yourself."_

 _"I never liked things to be laid out on a platter for me anyways," He smirked against her skin, his hand leaving her breast and fingertips exploring the front clasps of her corset. She gasped when he hooked his finger just right before jerking it down through the buttons, effectively gaping the garment, exposing her breasts and taught abdomen to him in the reflection of the mirror. "Getting it myself is half the fun."_

 _She smirked up at him then, eyes glistening with arousal and excitement as she gripped the lapels of her top, peeling it down her arms and letting the corset fall to the floor before reaching back and cupping the back of his neck to bring his mouth back to it, "Get to it, pirate."_

 _"Fuck," He mumbled into her skin and they both seemingly snapped under the tension, his hand running down her stomach to the edge of her pants. His fingertips forced their way under the tight leather and she moaned when they found her slit, already slick and starting to throb. She mewled when he began to move his fingertips over her clit in firm, circular motions while he peppered her neck with bruising sucks._

 _"Yes," She hissed, nails digging into the skin of his neck as her back curled, causing the the back of her head to dig into his shoulder and her ass to press against him more firmly, "I thought you said you were hungry, pirate."_

 _He smirked when he heard the challenge in her voice, lifting his head to gaze at her reflection with animalistic intensity. His hand slipped from her pants and he watched her press her hands against the vanity and let her back dip, ass tilting up towards him more. His fingers found the snap on the front of her pants and he hastily undid them before bringing his hook and fingers to grasp the sides, watching her eyes light up when he started to slide the leather down his legs and crouch as he did so._

 _She purred when he bit the flesh of her thigh as he pulled her pants down her legs, jerking her free of them and the boots she wore. The anticipating moan she gave when he sat on his knees behind her and ran his hands up her legs made his cock throb, watching her bed over more for him in response. Her back dipped deliciously, spreading herself to be feasted on as he planted kisses up her thighs._

 _The Queen growled when he buried his nose and mouth between her thighs from behind, tongue darting out towards the front of her slit to tease her bundle of nerves. She tasted heavenly, like cinnamon and something sweet he couldn't quite place, beckoning him to lap at her. He locked his arms around her thighs as he tilted his head back and ate her furiously, his erection growing painfully hard at the way she responded._

 _Most women would be ashamed to be displayed in such a position, would be shy to accept pleasure from a man in this way. However, the Queen was bold and daring and rocked her hips back towards him, cursing under her breath as she gripped her vanity and let her head fall forward. He tapped his tongue against her clit in a fast motion before dipping it inside of her, feeling her legs begin to tremble under his grip._

 _He reached down to undo his pants as he teased and tugged and flicked his tongue over her sex, parting his own leather breaches enough to let his cock free. She grunted when his mouth left her but he trailed his lips over the round of her ass as he stood from his knees and she soon moaned again when he gripped himself and ran his tip along her folds._

 _His eyes caught hers in the mirror and the dark glint of arousal he saw in them made his groin tighten painfully. She was beauty and sin and everything in between and he knew for certain he'd never seen a more magnificent creature. He locked eyes with her as he sheathed himself in her wet heat, watching the way her mouth fell open and a choked moan escaped her._

 _"So tight," He grunted as he wrapped his hooked arm around her torso and pulled her to him once more. Her hand came up behind her to grip his neck again and he obliged, pressing his stubbled chin and mouth against the skin of her own. His lips devoured her as he began to rut deeply, pressing his free hand against the vanity in front of her for balance. She was clinging to him at this point, one hand gripping his neck and her free one sliding down abdomen and teasing her own clit while he jerked in her._

 _"Harder," She beckoned when he bent over her more and made them both moan in appreciation. Her sex was spread for him, ass hitting back against his pelvis with each thrust as he pressed his chest against her shoulder blades. "Yes!"_

 _He rolled his eyes up to watch her in the mirror, seeing her breasts moving with the force of him taking her. Her eyes were clamped shut and she bit down on her red lip and curled her fingernails into the skin below his hairline. Her own hand worked furiously at her clit and he felt her begin to tense in a manner that made it hard for him not to blow. The sounds coming form her were raspy and guttural, but lifted in pitch as he drover her higher._

 _"Fucking hell," He exclaimed when she clamped on his cock suddenly, hips jerking back against his as she clenched and milked his erection. Groans and grunts escaped her while her body rolled and writhed within his grasp, prompting his own release that made him cum deeply inside of her. They were silent for a few moments as he leaned over her, hand pressed against the vanity in an attempt to stay standing while his other held her up and they tried to catch their breath._

 _"Now you're dismissed, pirate."_


	5. Chapter 5

_bet you thought I forgot about this one? ;) also, there's a time jump ahead and some skipping around, setting up the story. hope i don't get you too confused! please review if you're still reading xxx_

* * *

 _Neverland_

Regina's eyes narrowed as she watched Hook and Tink banter around the campfire where the rest of the group was, all sharing sips of the pirate's rum. She had needed some alone time, sanctioning herself to a corner of the camp where she leaned back against a large tree and watched them. They'd decided to take camp for the night after making it to the shore since the fairy had agreed to help them and devise a plan. Once they were done talking the rest of them had agreed to rest, _against her wishes._

She had no interest in being around them and for some reason it was irritating her that Hook did. He sat at the fire, cracking jokes and teasing Tink like he was one of them. She'd even witnessed a few glances between he and Miss Swan that sent a shiver of jealousy through her. She scoffed at him happily pretending he wasn't a villain that they would all dessert as soon as this mission was over. _Fool._ Regardless, she'd thought he had a little more pride than sitting with a group of heroes and pretending to fit in.

It was in the midst of her irritating thoughts that he suddenly stood from the campfire and dismissed himself before beginning to walk her way. Even now he still wore that absurdly long leather jacket and pants, chest hair and jewelry accenting his aesthetic. In the Enchanted Forest it was dangerously handsome, but he really needed to modernize his look now. She let out a deep breath and braced for whatever obnoxious conversation they were about to have, being in no mood for it. All she wanted to do was make sure her son was safe and these buffoons were holding her back at every turn.

"Over here with all your friends, Your Majesty?" He raises a cocky eyebrow in jest, prompting her to roll her eyes in response.

"You say that like you actually have friends over there," She replied with a fake smile, groaning when he crouched and sat down beside of her. Their shoulders brushed, but the tree was wide enough for both of them to sit back against.

"Me and Tink go way back," Killian smirked before taking a swig from his flask and passing it to her.

She started to object before thinking _fuck it_ and taking it from him, "I bet you do," She grit and took a swig, grimacing at the taste when she swallowed before shoving the metal container back at him. If she was going to put up with the idiots surrounding her, she may as well have something to take the edge off.

"What's that? A bit of jealousy?" He teased and laughed a little at her thunderous glare when she glanced at him, "What did you do to her to make her hate you so much, anyways?"

"What I always do," Regina let her head lean back against the tree, feeling the rum settle in her stomach and warm her.

"Push people away when they get too close? Try to make people believe you're not capable of love?" Killian shrugged matter of factly as they gazed upon the others, "You have gotten up to quite a bit in the past, to be fair. You need to be a bit more specific."

"She tried to help me...during my marriage to Leopold," She sighed, deciding to share in a rare moment. It had been a weight on her shoulders for so long that she felt the urge to just get it out and considering her present company, Hook was most likely to understand. "She said I had a soulmate and she led me to him."

"A soulmate?" Hook asked with a slightly different tone and she wondered if it was one of jealousy. She knew deep down they craved the same things, to be loved for who they were and to be understood for what they'd done. Despite how they'd both deny it, their was still a sliver of hope within them to find someone to share their lives with.

"Yes...she led me to this tavern where he was and I saw him sitting there," She closed her eyes briefly, "But I couldn't bring myself to go in. I knew it would never work. I was married...I was the Queen. There's no getting out of that without someone getting killed."

"Aye, then there's always taking the chance on getting your heart broken again," He said casually and she was actually grateful for the way he spoke about things like this. There was no overly sappy speeches, no intimate stares, no pity. Killian simply understood and replied to her in a way that didn't force her to cringe.

"There's that..." She replied with a nod, "So I didn't go and I...snapped at her for even making me think it was possible for me to be happy. I was so miserable and I was angry. I took it out on her...Apparently she had went to great lengths to make this happen for me. Blue didn't want to help me and she defied her so...she lost her wings and was banished."

"Harsh."

"Mhm."

"So who was this soulmate? Did you ever meet him?"

"No."

"Ever tried to find him?" He inquired.

"No."

"Aren't you curious?"

She growled slightly at the consistent questioning and glanced at him, "No. Why would I be? Do you really think I can truly be happy after everything I've done? That I deserve it? It's not possible. The closest I'll ever get is being with my son."

"I offered it to you once, you know," Killian's voice was deeper now and he took a long drink from his flask.

"I don't know what you're talking about," She grit back, but she knew exactly what he meant. Anxiety fluttered within her at him calling her out. First Tinkerbell and now Killian. _What other demons from her past would she have to confront here?_

"You bloody well know what I mean," His voice had a hint of anger now even though he spoke in a low, calm tone, "I gave you an out. We could've given up this quest for revenge, could've stopped before we inflicted half the pain we have. But you were too goddamn stubborn."

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest_

 _Killian hung his head as he stared down into his wine goblet in the Evil Queen's lair. His father's blood spatter still stained his clothes and his emotions warred within him. Regina's test had been to make sure he was capable of doing the dark deed she needed completed and he'd passed with flying colors. Finding out his father had replaced him had drove him to complete his task and he'd been in shock the entire way back to the castle._

 _The Queen was more than pleased that he'd accomplished his mission, prowling around in her body hugging, blue velvet dress. Her hair was fashioned into an updo, showcasing the jewel encrusted neckline of the gown that hung on her every curve. She was babbling on about the next steps to getting revenge on her mother and he saw himself in her. The emptiness in her eyes, only sometimes ignited with life by causing harm to others. The anger and sadness of her aura._

 _This was not the path he wanted to take anymore. He was tired. Exhausted from years of trying to get back at Rumplestiltskin. From years of hating his father. From years of having nothing but his anger and alcohol to call his own. Now he was letting the Evil Queen transform him into a killing machine and for what? A chance to get the crocodile? Would he finally be happy then?_

 _The Evil Queen sauntered over to him with his hook before he even realized it was gone, holding it up in front of her face like it was a precious gem. He looked down silently, still in his daze, as she pushed it into the holster and turned it to the side. She was pleased with herself, practically salivating as she told him how he'd take care of her mother for her and in return be able to kill the Crocodile with a mere flick of his wrist in the new land._

 _"So, Pirate, are you ready to finally do what you've been training for?" Regina brought him back to the present and he looked up at her with a blank gaze._

 _He'd gotten to know her somewhat, in the past few months while they prepared to enact their plan. They'd had more than a few romps around her castle. Quite a few drunken nights of mayhem. Some quiet meals in each other's presence, both silently enjoying having the companionship. She didn't show it, but he knew there was a broken woman behind the Evil Queen facade and he felt if given the chance he could understand her._

 _Regina spent her time plotting and planning to get back at the person who wronged her. He did not know all of the details, but there was certainly more to it than just Snow White. Her mother had to be quite terrible in order for her to want to kill her. He understood it all with his own situation involving Rumple and his father. He understood the rage and how lonely it could be. How tiring it all could get._

 _"Is this really what you want, Regina?" He questioned her with a serious gaze, watching her perk an eyebrow at the unexpected question._

 _She smiled in that catlike manner, "More than anything. You're not having second thoughts, are you?"_

 _"On my end of the deal? No," He shook his head, being a man of his word when it came to them, "Perhaps it isn't the only option for us, though."_

 _"And what are you suggesting?" She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly, a hint of amusement in her features._

 _"I'm suggesting that we get on," Killian paused to finish off his goblet of wine before looking back up at her with more courage, "We understand each other. We've wasted so much time trying to get our revenge that we're passing up an opportunity."_

 _"And what opportunity is that?" Her amusement dropped and she looked at him defiantly, like she didn't want to hear his response even though she'd asked._

 _"You speak of this Land Without Magic, where everything will be in our favor," He stares at her seriously, "Instead of going to all of this trouble to take our enemies with us. Why don't we just go?"_

 _"You and I?" She scoffed in disbelief and shifted on her heels in a manner that suggested it was not a foreign thought to her._

 _"Why not? A fresh start in a land where we'd rule. Where we wouldn't be haunted by the sins we've committed or taunted by the people who have done us wrong. We can destroy them all when we leave here."_

 _"Are you out of your mind?" Regina snapped back at him but failed to meet his gaze. He could tell she was angered by the temptation of the idea, frustrated that it was pulling her focus from the task at hand. "This is everything we've worked for! Besides, we barely know each other!"_

 _"I think we know each other pretty well in some ways," Killian raked her body with his gaze before perking an eyebrow when she scoffed again, "Aren't you tired of chasing this never ending quest for revenge? Of holding onto the anger? Of never being able to truly be happy?"_

 _"Getting revenge is the only thing that can make me happy!" Her voice boomed at him, storming towards him with malicious intent in her eyes, "Are you backing out on our deal?"_

 _"I'm asking you to give this up and go to this realm with me!" He shouted back at her a firm frown, hating how stupid he sounded as soon as it came out of his mouth. Why would a Queen go anywhere with him? Not to mention a woman he didn't fully know yet. Sure they'd been in each other's bed and spent their days sword fighting and getting into mischief, but they didn't truly know each other. He'd just hoped that for once, he could find someone he was compatible with and that it would be enough for him to leave the rest behind._

 _He watched her look at him in shock, various emotions playing out over her features. At first she appeared surprised, then curious, then contemplative, then frustrated and finally angry again. She gripped his hook and jerked him towards her until their faces were inches apart, "Need I remind you that you are nothing more than a lowly pirate? I am a Queen," She enunciated every syllable, "You're beneath me."_

 _Killian glared back at her, anger bubbling within him at her blatant disrespect that felt like a physical slap in the face. It was merely proof that he had nothing else but his revenge. He was a pirate with nothing to his name and a bad reputation. Righting the wrongs against him was the only thing he had left, "Very well then. Which realm am I going to now, Your Majesty?"_

 _"Wonderland."_

* * *

 _Neverland_

Regina let go of Henry reluctantly as she lifted herself from her knees where she'd resurrected him. They'd tracked down Pan's lair and found Henry and after thinking she'd lost him she was able to bring him back to life. She watched as he was swallowed up in hugs by his grandparents and biological mother while adrenaline still coursed through her. Her limbs felt wobbly, head felt light.

She stumbled towards the exit of the lair and around a giant boulder, putting a hand against it as she took in deep breaths to calm herself. Henry had died right in front of her. Her baby. The feeling she felt when he was no longer breathing for those few moments was the most excruciating heartache she'd ever experienced. She gasped for air when a sob came out, doubling over in emotional and physical pain.

"Aye, love, easy," She heard a gentle accent behind her and an arm wrap around her waist to steady her, "He's all right. He's a strong lad. He's fine."

It was Killian. Out of all the people in the lair he was the one who noticed her step out. The heroes prided themselves on being considerate of others and sensitive to people's feelings, but it was the crass pirate who she'd once viciously rejected that came to check on her. She could tell he struggled with keeping up his sarcastic and distant front towards her, but it seemed to crumble in moments like this.

"I know, I just," She gasped for another breath in between quiet sobs that wracked her shoulders, "I saw him die I...what if we'd been too late? What if I hadn't been able to resurrect him?"

"You weren't and you can't dwell on the what ifs," He murmured near her ear, standing behind her. The rest of the group was still preoccupied in the lair with their celebrating, oblivious to what it had done to her. She preferred it that way, never wanting their pity, but she couldn't deny the toll that Greg's torture and this adventure had taken on her overall well-being. Not to mention the fact that it still hurt seeing Henry run from her to his biological family.

"I just want us all to get back home to Storybrooke," She swallowed hard, swiping the back of her hand under her eyes quickly in an attempt to retain some of her pride. Crying wasn't something she let herself do often and hardly ever in the presence of other people. She avoided his gaze, knowing if she saw kindness in those blue eyes that she'd break down even more. She felt the need to seclude herself and sort out her emotions, for she felt much too vulnerable lately.

"Come on, my ships waiting," He said in a reassuring tone that lacked any teasing or humor of any sort. "Let's get the others and get out of this hellhole."

* * *

 _Storybrooke; Granny's Diner_

Hook glanced towards Emma and Henry in the booth talking at Granny's while he sat at the counter with his beer. Since they'd returned from Neverland he'd barely seen anything of Regina and seeing her son made him wonder how she was doing. She'd stayed out of town for the most part, at home or in her vault, he assumed. He'd wracked his brain for reasons to go knock on her door and check on her, but he fell short. His pride would not allow him to, for he was sure she'd only reject him and laugh in his face at his attempt to help her.

She'd stuck closely by Henry on the way back from Neverland, not giving Killian much of a chance to speak to her. He could see that she was exhausted, mentally and physically, but she was beaming around her son. Henry truly was what saved her and her capacity to love was evident whenever the boy was near. It made him wonder himself what it would be like to have a child, to have someone you loved so entirely that you'd risk everything in the way Regina had. He chastised himself for feeling sympathetic towards her and how much it must hurt to have Emma in Henry's life. From what little of it he'd seen, he knew that the distance Henry put between them when his biological mother arrived was tearing Regina apart.

"I don't think they serve rum at Granny's," A voice from behind him drew his attention back to the present and he turned around to see Neal sitting beside him at the bar.

"Don't worry I'm not here to pursue the Lady Swan," Killian let out a breath and set his beer mug back on the counter, immediately irritated by the man's presence. _He just wanted to be left alone._

"Yeah, you just here to throw back a few with the dwarves?" Neal chuckled.

Killian raised an eyebrow before deciding to put the man's fear at ease, "I made a decision about Emma. I've decided I'm gonna back off."

"Back off?"

"For the sake of the boy, so his parents have a fair shot without a devilishly handsome pirate standing in the way," Hook half smirked, taking a swig of his beer.

"You're serious?" _The man was incessant._

"Yes, I am devilishly handsome," Hook joked, though he was in no mood. His interest in Emma had somewhat dwindled since the adventure in Neverland. He'd been attracted to her enough that he'd thought he could see something with her, but he couldn't seem to focus on it now. His attention was elsewhere, worrying about a certain heartbroken brunette that had just went through life threatening torture and the loss of a son, yet no one seemed to be concerned about her.

"Thanks man."

Killian nodded, watching Neal get up to go talk to Emma. He ordered one more beer, glancing up when he noticed Regina had shown up with Tinkerbell. He watched them approach Blue and though he couldn't hear what Regina was saying, he saw the determined expression she wore. She was standing up for Tink and trying to help her get her fairy status back. For some reason it made his heart constrict to see the Queen making the effort to help someone despite everything she was going through personally. There was so much good in her that people seemed to miss.

After their conversation, Regina and Tink had a drink at the bar before the brunette ran into her son. Killian smiled to himself when she cupped the boys chin and he smiled back at her. Soon Henry was leaving with Regina and Hook was relieved to see that the boy had chosen to spend time with her. She was practically radiating with happiness when they left the diner and he felt he could worry less about her now. A _t least for tonight._

* * *

 _Storybrooke_

"We can still stop it, right? Regina?" David's voice brought Regina back to the present and she quickly turned back to the group standing behind her as they heard the thunderous clouds of the curse rolling in on the borders of the town.

The past few weeks had been excruciating. She was still dealing with the tremors and her unpredictable magic after the torture she'd experienced at the hands of Greg. Then there was the trip to Neverland where she had to save Henry and confront her past mistakes with Killian and Tinkerbell. Just when she'd thought they were home and safe, Pan had turned out to be inhabiting Henry's body and she'd foolishly believed it. She should've known better, but she was blinded by the hope that Henry was genuinely wanting to be with her again.

But now she knew what it was going to take to save everyone from the curse. Ironically enough, she had to give up what she'd been fighting so hard to keep for the past year. What she loved most. _Henry._

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest; The Cursed Year_

"Has anyone seen Regina?" Snow asked as they sat around the campfire in the dark, finishing off their meager meal by the firelight. After arriving back in the Enchanted Forest because of the curse, they'd been slowly making their way back to the castle, taking longer since there were so many people. They'd made camp here for the night and as usual, Regina had secluded herself and was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll go find her and take her some food," Killian offered, standing up and grabbing a tin bowl to scoop some soup into. Regina would most likely snarl her nose at it, but it was better than going hungry. He didn't miss the knowing glance between David and Snow when he looked back up before turning to make his way towards the corner of the camp where Regina's tent was.

"Your Majesty?" He called quietly outside of her tent, waiting a few moments when he did not get a response. Taking a deep breath in preparation for the wrath he'd receive for barging in, he pulled the flap of the tent back and looked inside _. Nothing._ He frowned and set the food down on the small table beside her cot before turning to go back towards the campfire. Something in his gut stopped him and he cursed himself for once again worrying for the woman who wanted nothing to do with him.

She'd been distant and aloof ever since he comforted her outside of Pan's lair and he'd kept his distance. It wasn't as if she hadn't made her feelings clear before that she'd never entertain the thought of him. He should know better than to keep trying, but something inside of him couldn't let it go. He saw her struggling before they ended up here and he could only imagine what she was going through right now.

He circled the tent before stepping into the woods behind it, "Regina?" He called out quietly, not wanting to alert the others that he was searching for her. They all knew she could take care of herself and for him to be looking for her only showed he cared.

Stepping quietly through the forest, guided only by the moonlight, he began to see a dark red glow a couple of yards away. He walked towards the light, slowly beginning to make out a form in the darkness the closer he got. Regina sat on her knees, sobs wracking her shoulders as she held her dark red heart in her hand, squeezing it firmly. His presence startled her and she looked up with swollen eyes, tears glistening her cheeks. The desperation of her expression frightened him and he saw her hand trembling at how hard she was gripping her heart.

"Don't," Was the first urgent word out of his mouth as he quickly fell to his knees in front of her, reaching out to cup the hand holding her heart with both of his, "Don't do this."

"Let me," She sobbed, face distorted in crying as she looked back at him begging, "Let me do this. I've got nothing left and I just want the pain to stop."

Killian's heart ached for her, feeling her own thumping wildly in his grasp. She was still gripping it desperately and he feared she would crush it any second. "You can be happy again, love. I know it hurts now, but it will get better," He tried to reassure her but in truth he didn't know what it felt like to lose a child. All he knew is that he did not want her to give up.

"I can't. I can't be happy without Henry...I can't live without him," She whispered back, fresh tears rolling down her face. Her bottom lip trembled and she looked so small in front of him. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms and protect her from the world, but he knew she'd never let him.

Something had to be done. He could not let this woman that he related to and understood simply give up. If she gave up then what did that say about his own fate? If the strongest person he knew ended her own life, then his last sliver of hope would certainly die with her. Looking into her eyes told him she truly meant what she was saying and it terrified him.

"What if I told you...what if I told you I may have a way to get you your son back?" He asked, searching her eyes for a response. They lit up slightly at the question and she looked at him more coherently, "You said that all of our belongings are brought back here with us, right?"

"Y-yes.." She managed to reply with a hard swallow.

"That means my boat is still here..." He looked at her knowingly, watching her process the information, "I'm going to get back to that realm and I'm going to track down Emma and Henry. I'll find a away to get you back with your son."

Regina simply stared back at him, a hint of sad skepticism in her features, "But how-"

"I'll figure it out," He promised, bringing her hand with her heart in it towards her chest, "But for now you have to put this back where it belongs and promise you'll not try this again. Promise me you'll be alive and well and ready to see your son when I reunite you."

Her bottom lip quivered, a heavy tear rolling down the apple of her cheek from her tired eyes. She was past the point of exhaustion, he could tell. She probably hadn't slept since they'd returned to this realm. Her shoulders sagged as she looked down at the heart and gave a faint nod of agreement before pressing it back in her chest, gasping at the pain. He took a chance as he pulled her into his arms and she came willingly, almost collapsing into his embrace. Her tears were wet on his neck as she cried into it, his chest muffling her sobs. He held her in his embrace, pressing his lips to the top of her hair and rubbing her back soothingly until the crying subsided and he realized she was asleep in his arms.

Carefully, he picked her up as he stood, carrying her towards the edge of the woods to her tent. Her smeared makeup and red puffy eyes made her look so human, despite the Evil Queen clothing she wore once more. He swallowed the emotion welling in his throat as he stepped into her tent and laid her on the cot, covering her with the blanket. He pressed his lips to her forehead when he saw she remained sound asleep...and then left to saddle his horse for the journey.

* * *

 _Storybrooke; After The Missing Year_

Killian felt the tension in the room as they all huddled around Mary Margaret's kitchen island, discussing what their next move was. Regina was standing to his right and it took all it had in him not to pull her outside and have a private conversation. Everyone in the town was cursed, not remembering anything that happened in the Enchanted Forest during the missing year. She didn't know that he went to find Henry for her, which for right now he was thankful for, seeing the pain she was going through at the fact her son didn't remember her.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to find Emma and Henry, bring them back to Storybrooke and reunite Regina with her son. He hadn't planned on everyone from the Enchanted Forest returning cursed, with no recollection of what happened. He hated that he was somewhat responsible for making Regina face an even more heartbreaking situation than not having Henry at all. _Having him around and him not knowing her._

The situation was driving him crazy and he did what he normally does, cracking a joke about looking for a lady with green skin. They'd narrowed it down to the Wicked Witch being responsible, since they'd seen the flying monkeys. Regina promptly stated that the Wicked Witch was going to look just like anyone else and he pressed his lips into a firm line at her frigid tone. Emma insisted on looking for physical evidence before not too gently reminding Regina that Henry did not remember her and to keep her distance.

Anger bubbled within him at how brash they all could be towards Regina's feelings, seeing her shoulders tense as she mustered what pride she could and told Emma she knew what she was doing. The Queen then walked out of the apartment and Killian knew it was probably so the others would not see her upset. He shifted his eyes towards Emma and the Charmings, "Times wasting," He bit out, "There's something wicked in your town. What do you say we go find it?"

He gave them all a hard, disappointed look before walking out of the apartment himself, picking up the pace when he went down the steps so he could catch up with Regina. Luckily she was only a bit of the street when he exited the building, jogging a few feet to catch up with her, "Regina."

"What do you want, pirate?" She grit out without looking at him as she shoved her hands in his pockets to fight the cold. He slowed to her pace, taking up walking beside of her towards the direction of the street she lived on.

"I wanted to see how you were fairing, with this whole Henry thing I-" He glanced at her as he talked, though she continued to look straight ahead. _So, she was still as stubborn as ever._

"I'm fine," She replied in an even tone, "What I want to know is how you're unaffected by the curse?" She glanced at him then with an accusatory expression.

He swallowed hard, not ready to tell her yet that he'd left to go find her son for her. With the situation they were in, she'd probably be angry at him for subjecting her to their current reality. Knowing Regina and how deeply she felt things, she'd probably rather not see him at all than be around him when he didn't know her.

"I uh-left in the Enchanted Forest to go find my ship," Killian shrugged, being the one to look ahead now.

"Of course you did," She replied in a sarcastic tone, "To find your girlfriend Emma, I presume? And got out of the curse in the meantime. Predictable...you always seem to weasel your way out of trouble."

He pressed his lips together firmly, swallowing his retort with the knowledge that she was merely upset right now. Though, it did bother him how completely wrong she had everything. Still, he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. "He'll remember you again. We'll get everyone's memories back, love."

She sighed as they approached the sidewalk to her mansion, "Please, out of everyone in this town, I don't need pity from you," She said as they stopped, turning to look up at him with a raised brow, "You're the one person I can be a bitch to and know you'll be an asshole in return. I don't want to be coddled. I want someone who isn't scared to give it back to me."

Killian raised an eyebrow, "I think you do want comfort, you're just to damned stubborn to admit it. So you act like a bitch so everyone stays away. This Henry thing is killing you on the inside, but you're too proud to let anyone know."

Her mouth snapped shut in a frown and her brows pursed together as if she were wondering how he knew her so well, "Do yourself a favor and lay off of the rum, Pirate. You're starting to act like you care."

"I do care," He leveled with her seriously, tone firm, "Even though I shouldn't. Even though you've made it clear the sentiment won't be returned. So get it through that thick skull of yours that I'm a friend and quit shutting me out."

Regina merely stared back at him in shock for a moment and he knew his message had been well received. Before she could respond he turned on his heel and stalked back up the street, leaving her to consider his words.

* * *

 _Wicked Witch's Farmhouse_

Regina shivered at the seductive feeling of the dark magic lingering in the cellar at the abandoned farm house. So far the Wicked Witch had managed to steal David's courage and they were searching for clues as to who she might be and what she may be doing next. The cellar was dark, David and Emma ahead of she and Hook as they glanced around.

"A cage," Emma frowned and glanced at her father, "Do you think she kept her monkeys in there?"

"Not monkeys," David sighed, reaching up to pull the string on the overhead light, bringing into view the contents of the cage. Inside there was straw scattered and a spinning wheel in the middle, making Regina's heart pound faster. David picked up a piece of straw, "How many people do we know that can spin straw into gold?"

"Rumplestiltskin," His daughter whispered.

Regina stood still in shock with the news that her former mentor was still alive. It wasn't until the cellar door slamming brought her back to the present and they all turned to see Hook was no longer standing behind them. She frowned, making her way for the steps before the others responded. When she reached the above ground again she saw him a few feet away with his back to her, staring out at the field.

"You okay?" She asked, approaching him cautiously. She remembered the times she'd thought she'd finally gotten Snow White only to find out that she was still alive. She knew what it felt like to think you were free of the ghosts that haunted you only to find they were alive and well. She'd been harsh to him the other day, but the truth was she knew they understood each other.

"Fine just..needed fresh air," He replied, not turning around. She stepped up beside of him and pushed her hands into her pockets for warmth, staring out at the same field he was.

"Things like this it...brings it all back to the surface, doesn't it?" Regina let out a breath, hearing him hum in response, "Just when I think I've moved on the heroes will doubt me or my intentions and I'm reminded of why I was angry for so many years. Or someone will bring up my past transgressions and I'm reminded that they haven't forgotten or forgiven me for them. That I'll never escape my past. It's suffocating sometimes."

"Aye," Was all the pirate said in response at first, taking a long pause, "They preach forgiveness and mercy. That we can redeem ourselves and have a fresh start...what they don't understand is the anger that eats away at you..and just when you think you may be able to move past it, something brings it back. How can they be so happy knowing someone who's done them harm is alive and well?"

"Because they have love," Regina replied and she could tell emotion was clouding her voice when he turned his head to look at her. There eyes locked for a moment knowingly and she blinked a few times at the way her eyes glossed, "They have family. It's easy to let go of the past when you have love in your life..." She swallowed hard, thinking of Henry, "Before Henry I didn't think it was possible but...when you love someone that much there's no room left to be bitter about the past. I may not have him anymore, but at least he showed me it was possible."

She bit her bottom lip when she felt Killian's hand on her lower back, "You'll have it again."

They exchanged weak smiles before she glanced down, "About the other day I'm...I was rude and it was uncalled for. You were just trying to help..."

When she glanced back up at him he was looking back at her with a more genuine smile, "Was that an apology, Your Majesty?"

"You know I hate being called that," She frowned and it brought a chuckle from his lips.

"And you should know by now that you don't have to apologize to me. I understand you, love."


End file.
